Messed up at Hogwarts
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: The 10th Doctor, Donna, and Jack from Doctor Who, The Magic trio, BTT, Main Characters, Canada, and the Nordics from Hetalia, then four OC's all at Hogwarts, during the first Book, What will happen? OCxOC/OCxEngland/OCxRomano/OCxJack/OCxNevil. The Doctor Who and Hetalia gang got turned into 11 year olds, and then they get sent to Hogwarts. Rest of the summery in the first chapter


**I POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD, DEVIANTART, AND ARCHIVEOUROWN!**

* * *

**Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Hetalia crossover!**

**FULL SUMMERY!**

**The Doctor Who gang and the Hetalia gang got turned into 11 year old's, and got sent to Hogwarts during the first book. They have to figure out how to get turned back, and help protect Hogwarts and Harry Potter! How will the Books change?**

**OC's**

**Hetalia**

Greenland: Marianna!

Human name: Marianna Taylor

Looks: Mid back silver, usually in a ponytail or down.

Eyes: Green

Outfit: Depends

Personality: Like Mariannas... Shy, smart, brave (Only around people she trusts) Keeps Antarctica sane (Most of the time) Strong, and you will find out!

Antarctica: ME!

Human name: Sarah Anderson

Looks:

Hair: Reaches her hips, light blue (Looks white), natural white glitter. Usually down, tied in a ponytail, twin pigtails or down with a headband.

Eyes: Light purple

Outfit: Whatever is Stylish.

Personality: My personality... Little perverted, awesome pranks, smart, brave, insane!

**Doctor Who**

Miley Thompson

Looks:

Hair: Shulder lenght blonde hair twin pigtails.

Eyes: Blue

Outfits: Knee lenght dress, alwasy different colours

Personality: Mixture of Antarctica and Greenland...

**Harry Potter**

Anna Smith

Looks:

Hair: Dark brown, long, in a ponytail.

Eyes: Green

Outfits: depends

Personality: Tsundere, a lot like Romano,

**Meet the OC's personaly!**

**First up is HETALIA!**

Two girls, walked into a room. One of them had a jean skirt on, with a matching top. While the other one wore something warm.

"What are your names?" A robot asked them.

"Hi! I'm ANTARCTICA!" The one with the light blue hair, yelled out the robot.

"Hello, I'm Greenland." the one with silver hair, states shyly and quietly.

"What was that?" Antarctica asked her.

"I said I was Greenland." she said a little bit louder. The robot nodded.

"What are your favorite pass times?" the robot asked.

"I love to chase people around with wepons, and bug Greenland. Let's see, I'm usually around Greenland, and she keeps me from chasing people around. Did I mintion, everyone calls me insane?" Antarctica stated in one breath.

"I usualy keep Antarctica sane, but I love to read, write, draw, hang out with the other Nordics, or Canada, and shop." Greenland said, starting to open up to the robot, not knowing that this was being filmed and is live.

"This is a personal question. Who do you have a crush on?" the robot asked.

"NOBODY!" Greenland shreeked.

"LIER!" Antactica shouted. "But I love Romano, England hmm, small crushes on the BTT, the refused to let me join, and a small crush on America, Canada, Russia, Hungary, and Mongolia. She is too cute! Oh yea I also have small crushes on Everyone else!" Antarctica started to rant, "Greenland you told me you had a crush o-mngmgn" She couldn't continue because Greenland put her hand over Antarctica's mouth, while blushing madly.

"Did you lick my hand!" Greenland demanded, as she tried to take off the saliva on her best friends shirt.

"Only for you!" Antarctica said with a wink.

"That is all the time we have for these two." The robot stated, as the two girls were droped into a pit.

Now a girl blonde hair entered the room. She was wearing a green dress. She sat on the chair.

"What is your name?" the robot asked her.

"Miley." she said shyly.

"What is your favourite pass times?" The robot asked Miley.

"Well I like to read, bugging my best friend, traveling with the Doctor, who is my second best friend, running, and chasing people, just to bug them." Miley said no longer shy.

"This is a personal question. Who do you have a crush on?" The robot asked.

"Well, I like Captain Jack Harkness." Miley said sweetly, dreaming of her crush that she didn't notice she got dropend into the same pit.

Now the las girl walked in, who was glareing at the robot, and had her hiar in a ponytail. She sat down in the chair.

"What is your name?" the robot asked.

"I don't answer demands." She yelled.

"It wasn't a demand."(**OMG THE ROBOT CAN SPEAK MORE THAN THREE QUESTIONS AND A SENTENCE! Greenland: Get back to the story Antarctica**) the robot said.

"Anna." Anna said after a while.

"What are your favourite pass times?" The robot asked Anna, who just shrugged.

"I guess I like to keep my garden well." Anna stated after thinking for three minutes.

"This is a personal question. Who do you have a crush on?" The robot asked Anna, who went beet red.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYBODY!" She yelled out to the robot. "If anything Nevil." she mumbled, so that nobody could hear her, but the camera was the best, and can pick up the faintes whisper. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Anna screamed as she got droped into the pit.

"Thats all we have readers, I hope you enjoy." The robot stated as the camera went bla...

Sorry there was an error with the video, please come back later...

**How did you enjoy! Since tecnoaly there was no, charachters from the fandoms, or any thing from the fandoms, I don't have to the disclaimer, Wait the ROBOT is from Doctor Who! Damn it! I don't own Hetalia, Doctor Who nor Harry Potter, but I own every charachter in this Chapter, exept the Robot, from that one episode.**

**The episode is the game station one, you know the one who zapped Rose!**


End file.
